


So Dangerous.

by peonymangoes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :3, Alpha Moon Taeil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub Undertones, Hotel Sex, Its not good, Just smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Lee Donghyuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Moon Taeil, Teacher-Student Relationship, They almost fuck in a toilet, Top Moon Taeil, Warning - bad plot, all the omega tags lol, but they dont, i just wanted to write taeilxhaechan smut, the plot is bad i just wanted to write taeil gettin sum booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: It’s understandable. Donghyuck had been expecting Taeil to snap and go haywire, to completely lose whatever sense he had left in him and ravish the younger like he was a starving man infront of a buffet. It was their natural biology, alphas dominate and omegas obey, that was the natural order of things.Oh, but how badly Taeil differed from the norm.Aka taeil and donghyuck fuck with a bad plot. Bon appetite.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	So Dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Haechan and Taeil they’re so cute together so idk why I’m writing smut of them but expect something for Jungwoo and Taeil + Johnny and Taeil. #taeilsharem2020 
> 
> Anyways... enjoy this steaming hot pile of trash ✌🏻

Taeil looked at the fresh new batch of students infront of him. Some are sitting in the back quietly, a few are sleeping, there’s a few groups scattered about chatting away and some loud bastards creating chaos at the back. 

All naive, hopeful spirits from different backgrounds. 

“Alright guys! Can I have your attention!” 

The students slowly start to simmer down, and Taeil begins to speak again. 

“I’m Moon Taeil and I’ll be your professor of economics for the year. I’ll be looking forward to a good year with well behaved students. Any questions before we begin?” 

A young girl with pink streaks in her hair raises her hand. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you a beta?” She shouts from across the hall. 

“No. Besides I meant proper questions, not personal. This is not the right environment.” 

“You’re an alpha?” A young boy with coppery hair pipes up. The students start mumuring amongst themselves, the room beginning to grow loud again. 

Taeil groans frustratingly. “Yes I am. Now does anyone have any real questions or can I continue on with my lesson?” 

The room remains silent. 

“Alright, let’s begin.” 

When the lesson ends, everyone takes their things and leaves, and Taeil wants to do the same but that same copper haired boy from before stays and pulls him back. It’s alright, he’ll do his best to help his students. 

“Hey teacher, I want some help with my work. Do you want to dicuss it over coffee and cake?” 

Was this little brat hitting on him? What student asks for help like this? 

“Uh... no..? I’ll help you but in the classroom. What’s the problem?” 

Something strange comes upon Taeil, it’s something hot and boggling and once blood starts flowing to a certain place down there, Taeil starts to have an idea. 

Please don’t tell him he was beginning to go through a rut right infront of a student. 

“Hey teacher? Are you sure you don’t wanna get lunch with me? You’re starting to smell awfully good?” Copper haired boy has a dangerous glint in his eyes and a mischievous grin starts to work it’s way onto his face. His pure, youthful looks don’t suit that devious expression of his. 

Taeil starts to smell something sweet and strong, like honey and looks at his student sitting down infront of him. Why this little pieced of shit was deliberately releasing his own pheromones. 

This kid was only about nineteen at the oldest, it felt almost digusting to say that he smelled good. The room felt uncomfortably stuffy and Taeil felt his head spinning. 

He scoffs at nobody in particular and looks down one more time at the young omega below him. Taeil begins to walk away but a hand clasps onto him and stops him. 

“Come on teacher, I think we both know what we want. Or should I call you hyung?” 

“You should... realise that there are some boundaries that we as teacher and student should not cross and keep our relationship strictly professional. Do your homework.” 

Taeil manages to stagger away and into a bathroom stall where he wills away his painful erection. Curse that horrid student whether or not he was cute. 

-

The next time he comes to school is a few days later when he’s sure his rut is just about over and he greets his students and starts his class as usual. Even so, he can pick up on the pair of beady eyes, obviously staring into him, trailing him around. It made him shift about, slightly disgruntled but he hid it for the time being. He had a class to teach. 

While the class did some classwork and Taeil sat down, pretending to aimlessly scroll through his phone, his mind went to place it always did, the gutter - well not really, he mostly thought about himself. Ever since that copper haired student of his, who’s name turned out to be Donghyuck, had made that awful proposition of his, it’s all Taeil had been thinking about. 

It was terrible. Some lines were being crossed when they shouldn’t be. First of all, he didn’t even know anything about this kid other than his name and his status, second of all he was his student, and their professional relationship should be maintained. 

Another reason is that despite Taeil being an alpha, he wasn’t what you’d call the stereotypical alpha. He wasn’t domineering or aggressive. Taeil with his limited experience would say he’s rather... recessive instead. It shouldn’t be anything wrong but he feared what others would think of him afterwards. He’s been with a few omegas who turned him down after learning this small fact about him. 

Regardless, Taeil couldn’t forget that sweet scent of honey and lust, that permeating gaze and the warm, electrifying touch that made his skin prickled and - 

Damn it. Perhaps Taeil shouldn’t have underestimated his rut. The feeling was back and it was hitting him hard. If he stayed in this class any longer he was bound to release some pheromones and that would be catastrophic. 

“I’m going to the bathroom for a moment. Class is almost over so if I’m not back by then just pack up and leave, thank you.” 

He stumbles out of the room and into a bathroom stall and he flops down onto the toilet seat, sighing heavily into his arms. Somebody just take away his degree already. 

Suddenly a few sharp knocks are heard against the door. 

“What is it?” He snaps. 

“Are you okay teacher?” 

It was Donghyuck. Great. Perfect timing. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Leave me alone please.”

“Really? You don’t need help?” Donghyuck taunts. “Just let me in.” 

Maybe it’s his rut and alpha instincts taking over or maybe Taeil’s just crazy because he opens the door and lets Donghyuck inside the stall. Immediately, the younger boy gets down on his knees and starts to unbuckle Taeil’s belt. 

“Woah woah woah. Wait-“ 

“Wait for what? What were you expecting when I walked in?” 

“I can’t. I can’t do this.” Taeil pushes Donghyuck aside and starts to stand. “You’re my student and much too young. Please understand.” 

“Hey teacher, wait.”

Taeil doesn’t wait. Instead, he walks away and doesn’t see Donghyuck for the rest of the day - As it should be. 

-

“Hey Taeil hyung!” Donghyuck calls out to him after class again. Wonderful. 

When will this poor child give up? How persistent could one be? Sometimes Taeil does hear through other people, teachers or students that they dislike Donghyuck or his attitude. “He’s too brash and straightforward for an omega” or “he’s a cute omega but his personality is bad, he is too cocky” or “he’s disrespectful as an omega, he doesn’t care for status” 

To be honest, Taeil doesn’t give two shits about what anyone thinks, especially not about Donghyuck, nor does he care for people’s statuses. He doesn’t care if somebody is an alpha, a beta or an omega or how they act. Although he is a nuisance and bad for his blood pressure, Donghyuck was refreshing, a breath of fresh air, somebody who was liberal and carefree - once he openly insulted and fought back with a powerful and influential alpha who looked down upon an omega (or something similar, truth be told, Taeil wasn’t paying attention that time). It was people like this which made the world more colourful and he also seemed to be the type to be compatible with Taeil, another reason why he was scared of him. 

Taeil sighs, already worn out. “Just go back to calling me teacher.” 

“If I get an A in this assignment, you’ll have to do as I say.” 

“What? No!” Talk about being bold. 

“No your assignment, another teacher’s one, Ms. Choi.” 

“But still I’m not-“ 

“If I don’t I’ll leave you alone forever and never talk to you again for the rest of the three years I have here.”

That sounded promising. Perhaps Taeil was finally reaching breaking point or perhaps he just really wanted Donghyuck to shut up and stop bothering him because he agreed to the stupid deal. To be fair, he was terrible at Ms. Choi’s class. 

But whatever, it was fine. All the stupid brat does is talk crap. 

The next day, Donghyuck struts in, a spring in his step as he whips out his paper and shows Taeil a big, fat, bright red A written on the stop of the paper. 

Taeil was royally fucked. 

-

“I hope you understand just how wrong this is.” 

Donghyuck just grins stupidly next to him as the walk into the hotel. 

“Well it’s pretty dumb that you went ahead and got a hotel.” 

“It’s not. You live in a dormitory and I don’t want you to know where I live. Simple.” 

“Hyung~ that’s mean~” Donghyuck whines. 

Donghyuck leans up and lightly nips his neck. 

“What-“ 

“Shush, let’s go in.” 

Something strange, hot and heavy pools in his gut. He hates that he likes it. 

-

Donghyuck begins by shoving down onto the mattress and kissing him, lips clashing hard. Taeil whines softly, letting the other lead. 

“If we weren’t doing this because of my bet, would we still be doing it?” Donghyuck mumbles, going back in to kiss him before he can answer. 

“I don’t know.” Taeil groans. The actual answer is yes - but certain circumstances blocked their way. He didn’t want to get arrested but Donghyuck was bold and stubborn, and also kind of a nutjob. Although whatever was happening between them now was something both shared the blame for and in the moment, with Donghyuck’s energy, honey scent and electric touch, Taeil finds it hard to stamp down on it and make it stop. 

Donghyuck bites on his lip, making him gasp and a strong, warm tongue enters, making Taeil feel very hot and bothered. Maybe, Taeil just really wanted this - and he didn’t want it to stop. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? This seems to know.” 

Donghyuck had straddled him, pressing in harshly against his growing hard on, and with every word that came out of those pretty lips, Taeil had been pushed down lower and lower. Now he lay under him, panting. 

Donghyuck tilts his chin up, but his eyes are adverted. He feels as if looking at him may cause him to combust. Taeil’s chest heaves up and down heavily, and Donghyuck’s hand is on the side of his face now, cradling it gently. 

“Look at you.” He mumurs, although his voice and actions are soft, his eyes gleam down at him, a usual bright shine mixed in with a glint of deviousness and something that tell Taeil that he’s in for a wild ride, something that may flip his world all over, upside down. It’s always a little crazy when it comes to Donghyuck but it’s probably the reason why Taeil always craves more. He wants Donghyuck to twist his mind around and make him melt right under him. 

“What’s the matter? Why do you look so overwhemled?” 

Overwhelmed would be a good word to describe Taeil right now. He could feel it, his mind going foggy and mouth hanging permanently ajar, hot air escaping in little pants. Donghyuck wasn’t even doing anything, all he was doing was straddling him and yet, Taeil was going braindead. It was mixture of all sorts of things; his rut experiencing it’s last hurrahs, Donghyuck’s intoxicating pheromones and stupidly appealing body. 

“Have you not done anything like this before? No... but you must have?” 

Did he think Taeil was nervous? Well he is, but probably not for the reasons that Donghyuck thinks he is. 

It’s understandable. Donghyuck had been expecting Taeil to snap and go haywire, to completely lose whatever sense he had left in him and ravish the younger like he was a starving man infront of a buffet. It was their natural biology, alphas dominate and omegas obey, that was the natural order of things. 

Oh, but how badly Taeil differed from the norm. It was too bad, Donghyuck was what you’d consider a perfect omega - he was lithe, pretty and sweet. He fit the standard despite some of his aggressiveness that some chided him for. Taeil liked his brashness though, he liked everything about the boy. 

“It’s not that.” Taeil finally answers, voice strained and weak. “It’s just that... I’m not really... um... normal..?” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” 

“I... I’m not really the type of alpha that is... agressive..?” Taeil stammers, pressure increasing when Donghyuck leans foward, eyes wide and bright. “I’m not normal... I enjoy being...” 

“Dominated?” 

Taeil chokes. “Yeah I guess. Isn’t strange for you? An alpha who is like this?”

“Hm... not really. To be honest I don’t enjoy the typical omega role either, so I’m glad we’re compatible hyung.” 

Donghyuck grins down at him, a full wide Cheshire cat smile and Taeil shivers. He knows Donghyuck felt him do so when he stifles a laugh. 

“Now let’s get sorted out, any longer and I think I’ll soak through the mattress.” 

Donghyuck goes back to kissing him, now obviously more confident and bold, gripping harshly onto his hair and turning his head for him, simply according to his liking. Taeil complies, his owns hands trying to unzip Donghyuck’s pants. 

“Ooh~ bad alpha! Hands down.” Taeil immediately obeys, hands falling limp on his sides. Donghyuck shuffles out of his trousers and takes off his shirt. He then starts to unbuttons Taeil’s collared shirt. 

Hands start to roam freely on his chest. “Taeil hyung, don’t you feel how wet I am now? Slick is everywhere.” He pouts, looking cute but his hips grind down roughly against Taeil’s own, making him hiss and squirm. 

From down where Taeil is, Donghyuck looks almost ethereal, smooth golden skin luminous under the dim light and the lines and curves on his body, fine and gentle as always. 

“Hyung, do you want me to fuck you or should I ride you? It seems very likely you like getting fucked but how nice would a knot inside me feel?” 

Taeil’s losing it again, he doesn’t know what he wants or what to do. He just wants Donghyuck in any form. However, the more he thinks about it, the more desperate he is to release a knot, he’s been in a rut for a few days now with no satisfaction. He’s still an alpha after all. 

Taeil grasps onto Donghyuck’s hand, equally as delicate as the rest of him. “Please... please let me k-knot you...” 

The last few words of the sentence were barely above a whisper, Taeil suddenly feeling too shy to even speak but Donghyuck only looks down at him with warm eyes for now. 

“Of course, you’ll feel great I promise.” Donghyuck flashes another great grin, bright and playful. 

Both their pants and underwear is hastily taken off and tossed away somewhere in the room, and now they’re skin on skin. It’s so close... 

Donghyuck feels generous today (or greedy) and he places the tip of Taeil’s member right above his entrance, still dripping with slick and the sight alone is enough to make Taeil whine. 

Finally, he sinks down, taking him all the way and they both moan in unison and it isn’t long until Donghyuck starts riding him, holding tightly onto his shoulders, back arched and eyes drooped with pleasure. 

“Is it good? Am I slick enough? How’s it feel?” Donghyuck breathes out, hands reaching out to hold onto Taeil’s. 

Taeil is a hot mess. He’s moaning and gasping and panting. It’s like his mouth can’t close anymore. He’s red and sweating and face contorted miserably with overwhelming pleasure and all senses and mind melted and messed up. 

Taeil’s hands are moved to Donghyuck’s waist and he keeps them there, not controlling but sinply touching. It’s only because Donghyuck want them there and he’s to comply with it. He loves it. 

Donghyuck starts moaning more, high pitched and breathy but it doesn’t stop him from having his fun. “I asked a question.” His hand goes foward and grips onto Taeil’s hair, making him gasp. “Are you going to answer?” 

He’s being pulled up by the hair. It’s rather rough but he’s finding it to he enjoyable. “It’s good - so good.” He cries out wantonly and Donghyuck lets go of his deathgrip and Taeil flops back down onto the bed, still whimpering and moaning. 

“Good - oh? Is that a knot I feel?” 

Taeil can only nod, mind not functioning and mouth occupied with desperate cries and moans. Proper words are barely in his head, fumbling about randomly without purpose. 

It was true though, his knot was coming, both could feel it. It’s all he’s been yearning for, especially since he’s almost over his rut and Donghyuck had him captivated now, slick, pheromones and overall sex appeal turning foggy and sending him to oblivion. 

“You can’t.” Donghyuck says suddenly. 

“I can’t what? Cum?” 

Donghyuck increases his thrusts and vigour, hands resting on Taeil’s chest. “Hold it in for a bit can you? Let me have some fun first.” 

Taeil groans and squirms and Donghyuck laughs above him. It seems childishly cruel but that pinch of humiliation only seems to turn Taeil on even more. 

“You’re a useless alpha hyung.” Donghyuck huffs out. “You’re making this poor omega do all the work. Must I continue this way?” 

Taeil would say something witty back but right now, his mind isn’t functioning and his thoughts are all jumbled. He’s totally fried. 

“Can you even fuck? Or are you just used to others fucking you?” 

Taeil leans up and finally starts meeting back to Donghyuck’s hips properly, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room and Donghyuck whines, eyes squeezing shut and his head drops down. 

Donghyuck starts mouthing at his neck leaving marks and sucking the skin angrily, breathing against his neck as Taeil’s hands reach around him and pull him down onto him. The marks would be an issue later, all Taeil cares about now is that he’s fucking somebody. Donghyuck’s breath is hot against his neck and it makes him shiver. 

Donghyuck is so wet and warm, but still tight and heavenly as he bounces down onto Taeil’s cock. 

“Ah I’m close-“ 

Donghyuck can’t finish his sentence before Taeil is flipping themselves over and getting on top of the younger boy, fucking into him relentlessly. 

Donghyuck is splayed out with his legs over Taeil’s shoulders. He looks fucked out with heavy eyelids but his eyes still glimmer with amusement and that same glint of something dangerous. Something dangerous that Taeil will always delve into. There’s a permanent half smile of his face, mouth jilted upwards, and one of his hands are tugging harshly at Taeil’s hair. 

“Oh fuck - eager aren’t you hyung? Ah shit there, there! Oh fuck-“ 

Donghyuck continues cursing, moaning with that breathy, velvety voice of his as he finally cums, white ropes flying out and landing on both of their torsos. Donghyuck coats his fingers in it and brings it to Taeil’s lips, who simply sucks on the digits, taking in the funky taste.

Taeil now moves slightly and slowly, whimpering when Donghyuck looks over at him, eyes glistening with mischief. “You want to now right? Go ahead.” 

Taeil doesn’t need to be told twice, he picks up his pace losing much of his control as desperation and neediness settles in, not minding too much that Donghyuck complains of overstimulation. 

And then, finally. He knots into Donghyuck, cock pulsating as he come into him, moaning and whimpering and crying out, head buried into the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. The younger just keeps stroking his hair, panting softly himself at the feeling. 

Taeil leaps up. “Oh my god I just did it into you! I - I’m not wearing a condom, oh shit-“ 

“Shush, stay down, I’m on a pill it’ll be fine.” Donghyuck pulls him down and kisses him, biting his bottom lip before pulling away. 

Taeil sighs. “What a relief. Anyway I think we’re stuck like this for awhile... let’s get comfortable.” 

-

Taeil’s phone goes off like usual in the morning and someone else leans over him to shut it off. 

“What the hell Taeil? You still do alarms on the weekends?” 

“Well just in case you didn’t know, I have about two hundred papers to mark. I’ve got to start somewhere.” 

Taeil must have fallen asleep sometime after they fucked last night because now, they’re completely detached and seemingly cleaned up. 

“What time is it Donghyuck?” 

“Uh three minutes past eight.” 

“Alright, I should leave.” Taeil starts to put on his under and jeans, not caring if they were old and used. “We both have a big day ahead of us. Don’t forget your assignment on Tuesday.” 

“Wait. You’re not going to have a shower or eat or anything?” 

Donghyuck looks a little upset but Taeil knew this was for the better. After all, they were both teacher and student and it should stay that way. 

Taeil could ponder in regret later, for now he just had to get out. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little ashamed of myself but also like... I was bored... 
> 
> Follow me on twitter - @peonymangoes uwu #taeilsharem2020


End file.
